


tangled up in skin

by rweasley (hhwgv)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/rweasley
Summary: She let her eyes explore his face – though she had studied him so much, she could draw him from memory, down to the placement of his freckles. It was as if each one had been deliberately and carefully placed, drawn onto his pale face by a steady hand. She would kiss each and every one of them if he’d let her. They covered his nose and cheeks, even his eyelids and lips. It was all she could do not to reach out and touch him, to create art in the constellations on his skin, to trace the delicate curve of his jaw line.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	tangled up in skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikaylalwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylalwrites/gifts).



> This was written for Mikayla who asked for morning kisses + fremione, and for the hogwartsonline songfic owls prompt _we owned the night_

Soft light filtered through the dusty lace curtains and the cool morning air caressed Hermione’s face – the bird songs outside rousing her gently from sleep. Her body felt warm where it was covered by blankets and it was made even warmer by Fred’s sleeping form pressed tightly against hers. His arm was thrown over her waist, holding her close, even while he slept. He looked so peaceful that Hermione didn’t want to wake him.

She let her eyes explore his face – though she had studied him so much, she could draw him from memory, down to the placement of his freckles. It was as if each one had been deliberately and carefully placed, drawn onto his pale face by a steady hand. She would kiss each and every one of them if he’d let her. They covered his nose and cheeks, even his eyelids and lips. It was all she could do not to reach out and touch him, to create art in the constellations on his skin, to trace the delicate curve of his jaw line.

Hermione peered up at the clock that sat on the nightstand behind Fred’s shoulder and groaned internally – it was almost time for her to get up and get ready for work, for her to ignore the part of her that wanted to stay in bed with Fred all day. She didn’t want to leave his warm embrace, didn’t want to spend the day at work when she could spend it tangled up in the mess of blankets on their bed, doing nothing and everything all at once.

Unfortunately, it went against her better nature. She slowly started the painful task of pulling herself away from him, but was stopped by his arm tightening around her waist, pinning her against him. Fred groaned, his eyes still closed. “No,” he mumbled into the sheets. “It’s not time yet.”

She smiled at his objections, wishing she could snuggle back into the sheets with him, that she didn’t have responsibilities to tend to. “It is,” she said gently. “You need to get out of bed soon too, sleepyhead.” She made no effort to keep the fondness out of her voice.

“Five more minutes…”

She laughed to herself – there was a time that she didn’t think this would happen, that she didn’t think Fred would be the same as he was before, but he had found his way back to her. She leaned closer to him and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. He grinned at her. “Now I’m awake,” he teased and Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Come on, Fred,” she was using her authoritative voice now. She tried to move away from him, but he held her against him. “It’s time to get up.” He pouted and pulled the covers over their heads in response.

“Oh, you know I love when you get bossy,” he leaned into her, pressing his face into her neck and peppering soft kisses against the delicate skin before moving up to her lips and kissing her deeply. He’d barely pulled away from her and their lips still brushed as he continued, “Although I’m known to have issues with authority.” She groaned against his lips, letting her body melt against his. “We could take the day off,” he whispered and Hermione briefly wondered if he had read her mind.

“I can’t,” she protested, though she didn’t want to.

“The Ministry will still be there tomorrow,” Fred replied. “And George can manage without me for a day. I’ll just tell him that I’m,” he paused ever so slightly, his gaze sweeping over her body appreciatively, “otherwise preoccupied.” He licked his lips absentmindedly and Hermione knew that with that one small act he’d torn down every one of her defences, her objections dying on her lips.

“Maybe just this once…” Hermione let the sentence trail off, giggling at the excitement in Fred’s eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him meaningfully. “You’re a bad influence on me, Fred Weasley.”

“You’re welcome,” he winked, before claiming her lips with his own. She sighed into it – they were so impossibly close that she wasn’t sure where her body stopped and his began. It was something she could get used to – waking up to Fred every morning was a gift, one she wasn’t about to take for granted.

She whined when he pulled away from her, pushing the covers down and allowing some of the cool morning air between them, and she heard him chuckle in amusement. “Just a minute,” he said over his shoulder. “I have something for you.”

The only thing Hermione could hear was the sound of her racing heartbeat in her ears as he opened the drawer of his nightstand. She knew exactly what he was reaching for, exactly what was going to happen and it felt like her entire body was on fire. She’d accidentally found the little box over a week earlier – she was looking for something, sure that Fred had misplaced it, when she saw it. Of course, she wasn’t one to leave things be and she’d looked inside, curiosity getting the better of her. Her heart had nearly leapt out of her chest, but she hadn’t mentioned it to him. She didn’t want to spoil whatever it was he had planned.

It wasn’t as if they’d never discussed it – it was always an eventuality for them. They’d talked about it before the Battle of Hogwarts and numerous times since then. When he woke up in St Mungo’s and they had a moment alone, he’d joked about getting eloped to brighten the mood. She would have married him in that very moment – she never wanted to be without him – but it had never felt quite as real as it did at that very moment.

Fred’s hands were shaking ever-so-slightly as he pulled the blankets over them once again and Hermione smiled at him reassuringly. He took a deep, shuddering breath and let it out in a sigh.

“You deserve the world, Hermione,” he said, more solemn than she’d seen him in a while, “and you’re going to get it. If you’d let me, I’d like to be by your side when you do.” Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes as he continued, “I’ve never met someone who makes me feel like you do. When we were in school, I was always doing things to try to impress you or get your attention, and I can’t believe it worked. I love you, Hermione.” She heard the slight break in his voice, and she was unable to hold back her tears of joy. “I love you,” he repeated, “and I don’t want to spend another minute of my life without you.” He opened the little black box in his hand, the diamond shimmering in the faint light. “So what’d’ya say?”

“Yes,” Hermione breathed. Emotions swirled in her chest – joy, love, hope – and she could hardly contain them. Her cheeks were wet with tears but she didn’t care. It was Fred, asking her to marry him. It was everything she could’ve imagined it would be. She’d never admit it, but there was a part of her that was worried he would try to invent something to make his proposal comedic in some way.

He grinned at her and shook his head. “You didn’t even let me ask,” he chuckled to himself before finishing his speech. “Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” she said again, holding her hand out so he could slip the ring onto her finger. “I will marry you, Fred.” They laughed nervously together, some of the tension still hanging in the air, but all of it evaporated when Fred kissed her again.

“Mrs Hermione Weasley,” Fred murmured, a grin on his face. “I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
